


Awakening

by FrozenHearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XVI
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Blind Ignis Scientia, Blood, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Crying, Episode Gladiolus DLC, Episode Ignis DLC, Episode Prompto DLC, F/M, Fantasy, Final Fantasy XVI Trailer, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Introspection, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Deserves Better, MT Prompto Argentum, Mentioned Gilgamesh (Episode Gladiolus DLC), Minor Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Nightmares, Oracles, Pre- Final Fantasy XVI, Pre-Final Fantasy XV, Prophetic Visions, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Being the Oracle meant one thing: heal the people.What is Luna to think when she sees someone she cannot heal?
Relationships: Clive Rosfield & Joshua Rosfield, Gladiolus Amicitia & Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Joshua (FFXVI) & Final Fantasy XVI Protagonist, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Joshua (FFXVI), Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Ravus Nox Fleuret, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 8





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> HI JOSHUA IN FINAL FANTASY 16 IS ABSOLUTELY A BABY BUT HE'S ALSO APPARENTLY DEMONIC OR SOMETHING ACCORDING TO THAT TRAILER SO LET'S GO

Luna always knew growing up what her role in life entailed. 

As a princess of Tenebrae, she was held to higher standards than that of her brother; more public appearances, longer etiquette lessons, occasionally traveling along the way when certain proprieties were demanded to be upheld. Prim and proper could describe her to a tee, but Luna knew she had more to offer if she could.

Fighting, for instance. In her letters with Noctis, she knew he was growing, changing; the last time she had seen him in person he was but a scrawny boy confined to a wheelchair and according to the pictures he sent now he was a strapping young man, defined muscle and a lazy smile replacing bony knees and a sordid frown. Luna would have liked very much to train with him, if only to feel what he felt each time he was successful in pinning his opponent to a mat in the Citadel gymnasium.

So she dreamed of it. Of the freedom given not by right dresses and tall heels but by loose clothes and sweat and dirt as she imagined herself grappling her way to victory, Noctis by her side to cheer her on even as she landed smart jabs with her trident. 

Over time, his friends appeared in her dreams as well; she saw Gladiolus, standing tall in front of a skeleton, a ghost surrounded by dark purple mist in deep caverns. Ignis was belligerent as he defied someone who was hazy in her mind, his face scarred as purple flames kissed his cheeks and danced playfully down his arm where he clenched his fist. 

The blond boy, Prompto. Luna's heart ached for him the most as his life unfolded before her. An enemy of Lucis, vague memories of clinical laboratories and lethal injections. Each night as she slept, she could hear Prompto's voice crying out in desparation, don't leave, don't go, it hurts, please save-

Luna had trouble sleeping after witnessing Prompto's possible end. Stolen back to Niflheim, an empty clone to fight and wither and die in the dark. 

It was only after Ravus soothed her with gentle singing and let her cry into his shoulder that she found she was able to sleep properly once more. Each night she went to bed with hopes of saving Noctis and his friends from their fates (that was what they were, weren't they? Visions of things to come, things Luna found herself unable to control no matter how much she yearned) and then suddenly she didn't see them anymore. 

Instead of Noctis, she saw someone new. Pale skin framed with dark black hair, harsh blue eyes that made Luna cower into her pillow as she dreamed, this man looked like Noctis, in every way but she knew it wasn't him. It couldn't be, as he was slightly taller, his armor a mass of dents and scratches and ripped leather that Noctis would never be able to carry. A sword was heavy at the man's side, dangling from a heavy hand and she watched as he traversed a land so dark and cold at night that she couldn't help but shiver alongside him as he pulled a good tighter over his head. Luna cringed as she watched this man argue with his comrades in the hills of a grassy plain, and she wept as she watched him wake to find his fellow men had left him in the night. 

She knew there was nothing she could do. 

Her heart ached for him as much as it did her friends, though. 

The next night was a new place. The same man from before was in what looked like a bar, with wooden walls and rickety tables and she immediately zeroed in on the man as he leaned down to speak with a child. Dressed in red finery dripping with lace, the boy couldn't have been much older than ten, immediately reminding Luna of Noctis all those years ago.

Just as she was warming up to seeing the man and child together, how he cared for him, sworn to protect, it shattered all too soon. 

Joshua (the man yelled for the child, she knew his name, and oh how his voice ached as he ran for the boy) was soon condemned as the others had been. Luna watched with horror as someone- a woman in a black dress, feathers shrouded over her shoulders- made an attempt.

Luna froze as Joshua's guardian, the man who looked like Noctis but wasn't, rushed forward. There was a scream, a flash of magic and flame and Joshua was standing there, blood drenching his clothes and hair and half his face. 

The man who looked like Noctis gained a new mark: a black arrow of sorts that shot up from his neck across his cheek to point at his eye. It's purpose was unknown, but even as Luna watched Joshua scream, watched him suddenly burst into a ball of flame to be replaced with a tall spindly demon with a face as blank as the papers she used to write Noctis her letters, there was nothing to be done.

Abruptly, Luna woke from the dream and let herself cry; it was Prompto and Noctis all over again. A promise of friendship lost to misery, a curse on their birthrights as the powers that were tried to tear them apart. 

Luna knew there was nothing she could do. Wherever the man and Joshua resided, it looked to be in the past, almost another world entirely and the thought that she could see into alternate planes of existence unnerved her. If she couldn't help those she loved here, what made the Astrals so sure she could do something across world's? What did she have to gain from seeing these people, this man and child suffer as she had watched her friends suffer here? 

What was she to do as she watched someone she could not speak with or touch?

How was she supposed to heal this? 

Ravus came the next morning and Luna wrapped herself around him so tight, squeezing her eyes shut but images of the man still danced behind her eyelids, Joshua's tears dripping with her own until his transformation scorched and burned her eyes and she allowed herself to weep for those she would never help, for those who she couldn't reach and not for the first time she hated what she was as Ravus murmured lullabies in her ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously we don't know a lot but after seeing the trailer for Final Fantasy 16 I really wanted to write this so I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
